


Emotionally Constipated

by Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi/pseuds/Starfleet_Command_Unit_Bi
Summary: It took the trio a while to realise they love each other, and even longer to figure out how to confess
Relationships: Larma D’Acy/Wrobie Tyce, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 34





	Emotionally Constipated

Larma D’acy wasn’t entirely sure when she became the go-to person for relationship questions for the rebellion, she gave out advice she thought was good to people who asked when it came up in conversation, then all of a sudden everyone was going to her specifically for her advice. It wasn’t even particularly good advice. General Leia thought it was entertaining, so long as it didn’t interfere with work, and allowed it to continue. Wrobie thought it was hilarious, so long as no one interrupted them when they got their rare moments alone together, and encouraged her to keep going.

It started with Lieutenant Connix waxing poetic about how much she wished she had the bravery and eloquence to confess to Rose Tico. Larma had waited patiently for her to get it all out, picked up the, very unsubtle, feelings that summed it all up. Then she simply told the girl to tell Rose those summary feelings and see where it goes. 

Connix had spent a solid week walking up to Rose and bailing at the last second, jumping in a lake on one memorable occasion, before finally stuttering through her confession. Rose, who everyone but Connix knew felt the same, had lit up and stuttered through her own confession. They were awkward but happy afterwards, and Larma was given an extra portion of rations as a small thank you present.

After such a well-known incident, everything snowballed.

Given the context of how they were living, struggling to survive on many days, it was difficult to find time in the day to seek out Larma specifically for advice, but it still happened. Normally, it involved her telling whoever it was to simply talk to the object of their affections and see how it played out. It was how her and Wrobie first got together all those years ago, though Larma readily admitted to how tongue-tied she got in those early days. None of those small little problems, just crushes, could compare to the difficulty of coaching the emotionally constipated trio of Poe, Finn and Rey. 

On one day, she would have Poe coming to her, talking about his concerns of BB-8’s growing dependency on the two of them, how affectionate the droid was being and how upset he was when they were apart, and Larma would pretend that he didn’t mean himself and would try and give him advice for the ‘droid’s problems’. A few days later, Finn would come up to her and ask about how the rebel leadership dealt with relationships between rebels. Larma usually spent that time talking about Wrobie, about the different ways they showed affection, and tried to get Finn to understand how to go about doing those acts himself. Rey just came up to her and asked questions about how people they liked, wonderfully blunt.

It only took a week for Larma to be completely tired of it.

Her time with Wrobie was seen as off-limits by everyone, she was very grateful, but any other time where she wasn’t working, she had at least one of the trio coming up to her. Larma wasn’t entirely sure when they found the time to do that, given they were off on missions, and Rey was training to be a Jedi, and Finn had meetings with Leia about something, but they found it. 

“But, how do you know when someone likes you, in a romantic way?” Rey insisted, as they sat watching the radar beeping. Nothing had popped up for weeks, so it was slow work. “How did you know that Wrobie like you?”

“I asked her,” Larma replied, patiently. “We spent time together, and I told her that I liked her in a romantic way, and asked her if she liked me in the same way.”

“With those words?”

“No, no, I was a little more subtle and a lot more nervous, but that was the gist of it.”

Rey nods seriously, clearly contemplating something heavily. It was the same face she made when Leia was asking her to complete some Jedi training task. Larma wondered if she could tell who people loved with the force, if they could go into people’s minds. Leia always seemed to know about everything that happened, but they might have just been Leia.

“How did you, um, how did you … do it? How did you ask her? When you were scared.”

“I decided that the best outcome was worth risking the worst outcome. And it was worth it.”

“Thank you,” Rey replied, before focusing on the radar again. It hadn’t become any more interesting during their conversation, but it was seemingly better than her own thoughts. Larma laid back on the chair, and glanced around, hoping to catch a look of Wrobie landing, back from a small recon mission. Maybe her advice was going to work that time.

Two days later, she was partnered with Poe, to work through reports. Wrobie had left with her squadron early that morning, meaning she was feeling a little more negative than normal, and so hadn’t noticed Poe gearing up to ask her a question. As such, it was a little blindsiding.

“Have you ever known a couple to be made up of three people?”

“I-um-what?”

“Couples. Have you ever known them to be made up of three people?”

“I’ve never heard of a couple made out of two people, since couple means two people, but I have heard of many relationships between three people, in the same way that couples exist. I believe they function in much the same way. May I ask why?”

“Just wondering.”

His tone was much more serious than the carefree words he used, but Larma decided not to push. She didn’t want to get herself more involved than she already was. The trio had already decided that she was their go-to person for help with their slowly, slowly, growing relationship. They settled into comfortable silence, working through the reports, and Larma allowed herself to relax. She didn’t think the trio would end up in a relationship immediately following that conversation, she would be insane to believe that, but maybe they would be able to figure it out themselves.

Finn came up to her literal hours later, and Larma realised she was wrong.

“What do you do if people you care about start acting differently around you?” he asked, voice painfully vulnerable. Larma knew who he was talking about, knew why they were acting differently, knew it was because they were preparing for something that would make him happy, but she felt ridiculously overprotective when she had Finn looking at her like his world was falling apart.

“It depends on the situation,” she began carefully, not wanting to upset him any further, but not wanting to derail Rey or Poe’s plans. “More often than not, if you just give them a little bit of time to process their thoughts, things get resolved once you’ve talked about them.”

“So, I just need to wait for them to talk to me?”

“A little while, at least. You won’t be able to talk properly if they don’t have the words for what they’re feeling. You don’t have to worry, though, Finn, I can’t imagine that it’s anything you’ve done. This is a stressful place, after all.”

“Thanks, Commander. Can I ask, how do you cope with all of it? I mean you help the general, Wrobie’s off-planet most of the time, and I’m coming up to talk to you most hours of the day.”

“Well, helping the general means helping the rebellion, and that means being closer to ending the war. Talking to you isn’t much of a hardship, Finn, so I wouldn’t say it’s difficult to cope with. And when Wrobie’s off-planet, I have the scarf she gave me, I have pictures of us, and I have faith that she’ll come back.”

“It’s a nice scarf.”

“Thank you, it’s from our home planet, a little shop we used to live near.”

Before Larma could find out about if any of the trio had finally confessed, things got worse again. Emperor Palpatine was back, somehow, with his Final Order preparing to kill them all, Rey had gone off to deal with Kylo Ren, Poe and Finn left to help and try and find something to stop the Final Order. On-planet, they were struggling to find any allies left in the galaxy, and, heartbreakingly, they lost the general.

It was only after the battle, when she’d run over to Wrobie and refused to let go, when she saw the trio together again. They were holding onto each other tightly, although that didn’t make them stand out from everyone else embracing each other, but there was something about it that made Larma realise they’d finally confessed.

The box of chocolates from her homeworld she found on her bed when the trio got back from their first recon mission served as a lovely reminder.


End file.
